Titans North
by k0r1and'r
Summary: (probably overrated) When a new line of Slade's apprentices are on the loose, the Titan's find themselves a new line of heros at their side. And why is Raven jealous of the girl with cat ears? R&R (robstar(raebbOC(OCOC)
1. Strangers to Me

**Hey, guys! Im back with another story! These are some characters I made up when I had nothing better to do then draw. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I DO own the 3 other heros and the 3 villains (except Slade) in the story (**

**And herewe go!**

The alarm went off, flashing red lights on and off throughout the tower.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin yelled.

It was a new line of villains they have never seen or heard of before,

Their names were Tiggs, the hyperactive young monkey boy who could release a stringy rope like substance from his hand,

Liz, the 13-year-old cutie pie that wasn't as innocent as she looked, she can put you through a trance and make you do whatever she says.

And lastly, there was Psy. She was the leader of the group, the oldest. She was also the most powerful, she could shoot lasers from her eyes, and make gooey orbs that can trap anything in it's path, but there was something worse about her.

She was Slade's new apprentice.

They went far out of Jump City for this one.

'Weird' Robin thought. 'Slade usually tries destroying Jump City instead of… what's this place called? Burke City. Oh well, Slade's Slade and we have to take him down!'

Then the titans met face to face with 2 girls and a boy, though they didn't fit the description.

The boy kind of reminded them of Raven, he wore a black cloak, like her blue one, and looked very dark and mysterious.

One of the girls had many cat-like features, the had a furry collar and had… cat ears.. And a tail? Ok.

And the last girl was very pretty, she had long red hair, not quite as dark as Starfire's, and she had light blue highlights, one of the strands which she kept tucked behind her ear.

"Who are you?" The red-haired girl asked. 'What! They hadn't heard of us!' Cyborg thought

'Dude! These people are messed! But that cat girl is cute..' Raven growled inside Beast Boy's head, being the telepathic that she was

'Glorious! New friends! I wonder if they shall talk to me?' Guess who thought.

"W-we are here to, uhm.. kick bad guy butt?" Cyborg suggested. The stranger's blinked

"Well uh, you're on our terf, we are here to kick bad guy butt!" The Cat-Girl stated. Out of the blue, a tree fell down and out climbed Tiggs! Followed by his 2 sisters.

"Hello.." Said Liz as she floated up into the air and started to hypnotize them. Robin stood against the hypnotic powers because he had a mask on, and he noticed all but the goth-looking boy had no pupils, which kind of disturbed him. The boy stepped up

"Borion, Tremblior, Morphis!" He casted and out of black energy a sword appeared in his hands and started to hit Psy in her hard armour.

'He created that,' Robin thought 'Raven can only lift things with her powers, but he can actually create things!' He quit thinking and pulled out his bo-staff to help out. He smacked Liz with it, causing her to lose concentration and broke the trance.

The red-haired girl shook her head and out of nowhere pulled out a long snowboard and iced the ground, she started sliding with ease on it, then she moved the ice into the air causing her to slide along with it, she was snowboarding on practically thin air! She readied herself near Liz and fired ice from her gloved hands, freezing Liz's body. Liz struggled to break free but was of no use.

Tiggs suddenly attacked at the dark boy and teleported out of the way, leaving Tiggs in unison.

The cat like girl then morphed herself into a cat-like creature, too big to be a cat but too small to be anything else. She bit Psy in the only place that showed skin other then her face, her arm. She frantically shook the cat creature off and fell to the ground in pain.

The Titans just stood there in shock. They didn't need help it seemed.

"Psy!" Tiggs yelled. Liz came along side them both

"We need to take her home, Tiggs, I can heal her there! But we have to hurry! We'll see YOU later." She gave them all a death glare. Then they ran off into the forest.

Cat Girl turned herself back into human form. And the other strangers came up beside her. They stared at the Titan's like they were weirdos.

"Oh my God.." The goth boy said

"Now I recognize you!" He pointed at Raven.

"Hey, sis! How have you been?" He went up and patted her on the back

"Drake?" Raven questioned

"Drake!" The others wondered

"Drake is that really you?" Raven continued

"Mmhm. It's been so long, I can't believe you're here!" He said

"So who are you're friends?" The boy now known as Drake asked

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and.. Beast Boy." She blushed slightly at saying his name to her twin

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Raven said to bug her brother

He pointed to the Cat Girl

"This is Katherine, or Kat for short, and uhh.. she can use her powers to turn into 3 sizes of the Nettik, which is that cat creature that you guys were probably wondering about. We met her wandering around in the Nettik form, and she was badly injured and uh, now she's with us"

Next he pointed to the red haired girl

"And this is Angel, she is an ice mage. She can turn anything with water in it, including air, into ice, and she has a special snowboard that she can balance her weight on the ice, making her able to fly pretty much. I met her when…" Angel gave him a look, and he reconsidered

"Well, we better get going! Nice meeting you guys." Angel gave an enchanting smile, and they headed off into the forest, but not before Kat shot a wink at Beast Boy, making him melt, and Raven fume.

**Was that long enough? Because people were often telling me that my stories are really short. Im trying to improve though! -xox-K0r1and'r-xox-**


	2. The Black Letter

**Hey guys, Im back with another chapter! Unfortunately I got no reviews from the last chapter ) please review pleaase! P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan's but I do own Raven's twin ( buahahah!.. ahem.. **

**On with the story!**

Beast Boy couldn't help but think about Kat. She was pretty, heroic, and seemed interested in him. But he was wondering what was up with Raven, she seemed pissed off when she winked at him for some reason **(A/N: If only he knew…).** So he decided to talk to her about it

"Hey, Rae **(A/N: rhymes!)** are you ok? You seemed… more angry than usual yesterday."

Raven glowered at him

"I'm fine." She said coldly. She stood up, closed her book, walked to her and slammed the door shut.

'Well… so much for that' BB thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Ravens room

'I'm fine, just fine' Raven's thought named Sarcasm said

'Yeah, that pretty "Kat" is all over the man that I finally felt something for, just peachy!' she continued

'I wish he would pay more attention to me' Timid said.

'Well, I'm over it' chirped Happy. But Raven couldn't agree with that feeling. She closed her mind and flopped down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Raven pretty much did nothing but sit on the couch reading her romance novel.

'How cute!' Happy exclaimed

'Beast Boy will never feel like that about us' sighed Timid

'We can always have hope! Never give up on the ones you love' Argued Bravery

'I'm so neglected…' A new feeling identified as Love came to say

Raven closed her mind again and did some meditation.

'I'm so neglected' Raven repeated Love's comment.

Right then Beast Boy charged into the room

"FAN MAIL!" He shouted. Everyone raced into the room. He handed a handful of pink perfumed letters to Robin, from is wink wink girl fans wink wink Which he opened and said nothing but

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!

Down all the letters. Robin chuckled to himself. Beast Boy handed a large amount of letters to Starfire, nearly covering her whole body. They were from her wink wink BOY fans! Lol. And again, they all said

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!

Down all the letters. Cyborg got a few letters from little boys who wished they could be just like him. BB got some from girls who thought he was "So funny! Tee hee hee!" BB handed Raven a single black envelope. She frowned slightly, but fan mail is fan mail, and she opened it

"Hey, Rae! It's your twin bro, Drake! Yea, since I found out where you live now, I sent you a letter, yeah, heheh, anyways, we were all wondering if you could all come down to see us again sometime! We live in a secluded area so it might be kind of hard to find. But uh, we live in that area that you guys were in "Burke City" is the name. Oh and tell Beast Boy that Kat says she cant wait to see him again, ok? See ya soon, sis! –Drake Roth"

Raven twitched at that last part of the letter

'Oh, we'll tell him alright!' Sneered Jealousy

She announced the letter to the Titans and they all agreed to go

"Oh, and Beast Boy, Kat said that you are a stinky green marble head who likes to eat CHICKEN! That's right. Chicken. Excuse me, I want to get back to my meditation"

They stared at her. Raven was totally out of character for some reason, but they didn't understand why. Maybe it was because she just saw her twin brother that she hasn't seen in eight years, maybe its.. something else.

'Ohh… I hope friend Raven is alright! Maybe I shall make her the 'Pudding of Sadness' to ease her pain' Starfire thought.

'But FIRST I shall see Robin! 3 3 3 3 He is so "cute" as earthly girls say. Little does he know, I sent him one of those fan mails he received! Giggles' Starfire got up and headed for Robin's room. She knocked lightly on the door, to see it open releasing the friendly masked face of the one she loved so dearly.

"Hello, Robin! I was just wanting to see you. I haven't seen you since 15 minutes ago and I was missing you so!" She smiled. Robin smirked and raised an eyebrow

"Yes, Star, 15 minutes seems like forever." He laughed to himself "What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh.. nothing, I was just… Robin… uhh… this is extremely difficult for me to say but-" Starfire got cut off when she saw the hallway was filled with black energy and she heard a large scream come from Raven's room.

"Raven!" The 2 said together, as they ran down the hallway and smashed down Raven's door, to find her laying on the floor, unconscious

"Friend Raven. Raven wake up! RAVEN!" Starfire yelled. It was no use. BB and Cyborg then ran into her room and gasped

"W-what happened to her…?" Beast Boy said with concern

"We're not sure…" Robin said, as Raven stirred slightly

"Raven! Raven are you ok?" Starfire shrieked

"Ugh… that Kat is going to pay for that!" Raven glared

They were confused. Why was Raven mad at a cat? She must have received a vision while medidation. A vision that hurt her mind and she lost control of her feelings just at the sight of it happening.

**DUN DUN DUN! Find out what happens next chapter! Please Review! –xox-K0r1and'r-xox-**


	3. Its nice to see you again

**Yes, I have updated again! I am on a roll! (by metaphor of course >>)**

**And my one and only reviewer so far...**

**Jinx the sorceress: Yes thanks! Im glad I talked you into liking the star robin pair a bit D and dont worry about Raven and BeastBoy... you'll see what I mean in later chapters, thx for reviewing!**

Usually Starfire's the one who always asks for advice on love. This time, Raven needed advice from Starfire, she's always so happy, Raven didn't know how she did it.

"Starfire?" Raven asked

"Mm?" Starfire replied gentally

"Something troubles you, friend Raven?"

"Well, sortof… I need some advice." Raven admitted. Starfire gave her an odd look

"Me? You want advice from, me?" Starfire asked, shocked. Raven nodded

"Well what ales your mind, friend?" They sat down on the couch

"I'm having some relationship troubles with… Beast Boy." Raven looked down

"Is he been telling you annoying jokes about jellyfish and penguins again?" Starfire suggested

"Not exactly." Raven replied

"Its about one of our new so called "friends". That Kat girl. She's all over him! I only wish I could be that outgoing, that's why I came to you. Do you know how I can be more outgoing, Starfire?"

"Well, if Beast Boy truly likes you, he will not care how you act to him, and if he does not like you well… let it be I suppose. I do not wish to interfere with love, I am sorry." Starfire looked at Raven

"It's ok, thanks, Star." Raven smiled slightly, and went to her room

'He doesn't love me that's what Starfire was saying…' cried Timid

'If he doesn't like me, there are plenty other fish in the sea!' shouted Confidence

'Maybe I should just tell him and then I'll find out if he feels the same or not' Bravery said

"No." Raven responded, and went to sleep. To await the next day where they would see their new friends and… Kat.

"Friends! It is time of the departation to Burke City!" Starfire cried throughout the tower.

"Lucky Starfire, she can just shout like that at anytime, why can't I do that?" Raven whispered to herself as she wrung her blue cloak over her shoulders and rested the hood on her head. They waited in the T-car, Cyborg was taking a long time, somehow he'd fallen asleep in the shower. Cyborg turned the car on, Raven decided to sit up front, she didn't want to be anywhere near Beast Boy right now.

When they arrived in the secluded area in Burke City, Drake came out waving, followed by Angel and Kat. Raven hissed, startling her slightly, then shook it off. Kat walked up to Beast Boy

"Hey, cutie, nice to see you again." She said. Beast Boy drooled. Raven nearly had steam come out of her ears

'I need to control my emotions or bad things will happen…'Stated Jealousy.

"Guess what, Rae?" Drake said

"Uh?" Raven said off guard

"Angel and I are engaged!" o0 Raven thought

Angel smiled wildly showing the black and blue diamond on her index finger.

"I… didn't know you liked her that way." Raven said

"Surprise, Surprise." Drake said sarcastically

"Well, CONGRADULATIONS, new friend, on your recent engagement!" Starfire danced, and hugged them both, turning their faces blue

"..Thanks **cough**" Angel managed to speak out.

Robin grinned 'If I knew Starfire felt that way for me, I would marry her too… maybe not as fast…. But I would some day for sure' He thought

Kat went up to Cyborg

"How did you get so shiny today?" She asked

"Lets just say… extra time?" Cyborg laughed


	4. The First Step is Admitting it

**Hey guys, sry it took so long, but I was real busy :( but i'm here now! No need for applause. -silence- FINE BE THAT WAY!**

**Thx to my AMAZING REVIEWERS**

**LollipopShop: lol I love your name, sry Im not going at the fast pace u want me at ahh!**

**Kmutt: D'oh I didnt think of that P my bad, thx for reviewing!**

**HERES THE DISCLAIMERR**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans, if I did, my characters would be in the show, too and Robin and Starfire would already be together ( Im still waiting you CRUEL CRUEL producers!1!21!**

**On with the story..**

Kat felt the need to talk to Raven, it seemed she was angry about something (A/N: Gee, I wonder what…)

"Rae?" Raven winced at that nickname

"What." She replied coldly

"Can I talk to you about something?" KILL HER! Anger said to Raven. Raven rolled her eyes, then nodded

"Sure."

"Listen… I know you like Beast Boy, I-" Then she got cut off by a

"WWHAAAAAATT?" Raven's eyes split into four and shone a bloody red, Kat turned into the smallest nittek she could form, and stared up at her shaken and teary eyed. Raven calmed down after-

"You didn't let me finish… I know you like Beast Boy I was just 'testing' him, I wanted to see if he would like you back, no matter what. If it will help… I wont do that anymore, I like someone else anyways." Raven shone a rare smile to her

"You did that… for me?" Raven asked taken aback slightly

"Hey, any sib of Drake's is a sib of mine, I just want you guys to be together." Then she walked off

"Hey, BB" Kat yelled, Beast Boy raced to her

"Hi…" He said dreamily

"Beast Boy, uhh, by any chance do you… I don't know… like Raven?" She rolled her eyes trying not to make anything too obvious

"What? Why would you ask that kind of question? Of course I do… NOT! Ohh, fine, you got me… I love her. I don't know why I have to deny it. No offence or anything but… I kind of… used you. I wanted to see if Raven would get jealous. But I guess not." Kat was shocked

"B-but… I used YOU to see if you loved Raven! I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!" She said in a sing-song voice

"Oohh this is GOLD! I cant believe it!"

"What don't I know! I don't know a LOT of things!" Beast Boy yelled

"Well, my little green friend, Raven likes you too, and its about time you guys admit it to each other! WHEEE!" And Kat ran off again


End file.
